Paul Lloyd
The banker who nearly married Tracee Burghley. Early Life Born in Eton and growing up in the countryside, Paul was always bullied by his stiff, judgmental family who viewed him as a drain and a bore. They tease and belittle him all the more when he becomes a banker, a job that he really loves. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 When the bullying gets too much for Paul by his family he decides to leave them after a job is offered up in Grasmere Valley to work in the bank. He moves to Grasmere Valley to live there as well and quickly he is seen as an honorable and reliable person who the town all appreciate. Volume 18 Paul is engaged to Tracee Burghley whom he loves and wants to marry right away but for the last 2 years despite being engaged to her she refused. Paul wanting to be intimate with her finds this very difficult and talks to his friend Gary Robinson about the issue. When Paul went to her house after finishing talking with Gary Robinson to his great surprise he found her having a hen party and being drunk. She reveals the two were to be wed, having been inspired by Josie Buxum with her lavish wedding. She has always been in love with the fact he is a banker and the amount of money he makes. She is also desperate to make an impression on royal society and seemed to invite everyone who is anyone to the big day which was to take place at Westminster Abbey. It soon becomes rather apparent she doesn't really love Paul or in fact like him as she found him boring but she just wants to keep up with appearances, gain more money and climb the social ladder. Paul dumps Tracee but she insists that she really loves him. He just wanted a small wedding and she agrees as she still wants to have her hand on his money. On the wedding day however much to ends Tracee shock Paul is not there are the wedding day but instead she Big Mickey is and he is standing there to marry her! Paul knowing that all she wanted from him was money and prestige instead called for Big Mickey to take his place and marry her. Knowing her obsession to keep with appearances, not wanting to make a scene that she would go through the wedding which who despite despising Big Mickey she goes ahead with the marriage and they are still married! He is also among those who can't attend Mark Herman's birthday party as it lands on the same day as the which is the wedding which is demanding the entire town to turn up or else. In the end the town hatches a plan to get back at Josie and it ensures her big day is ruined and she doesn't get married and he is part of the plan. At Westminster Abbey, Tracee goes ahead with her big wedding their with her new husband Big Mickey instead of Paul Lloyd still hoping to arrive in society with all the celebrities and big wigs there.When she goes to Westminster Abbey due to the commotion involving Josie Buxum, all the celebrities there do not realise Tracee married Big Mickey not Paul Lloyd. When they arrive everyone is shocked, including Jacey Collins. Tracee feels they are there for her but in fact everyone wanted to see Paul Lloyd especially Jacey . No one really likes Tracee and when this is revealed Jacey who loathed Big Mickey anyway leads everyone else leaving Westminster Abbey and leaving the new couple by themselves and Tracee once again humiliated. Jacey in particular is trying to run after Paul as she is desperate to see him. He moves away from Grasmere Valley at the end of Volume 18.